Tsubaki Falls Too Hard ( Redone )
by BodaciousPete
Summary: Blackstar and Maka are off with Kidd and Stein to get some special training. This leaves Soul and Tsubaki time to bond, but what happens when Tsubaki gets a little too attached? Warning: Lemons and Yandere Tsubaki. ( The account BboyBronyPete was my old account, this is my new one. I am the original author of the other fic of the same name. )


_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Author Note: Hello, I am actually the author of the other TsubakixSoul fic Tsubaki Falls Too Hard! To be honest I completely forgot about it and can't remember my password. ╮(╯▽╰)╭**_

 _ **Excuses aside, I hope you enjoy my updated version and stick with me, cause I promise to stick with you. (σˋ▽ˊ)σ**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Not entirely sure why I must put this but whatever. I do not in anyway own Soul Eater.**_

 _ **####**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

( Tsubaki's POV )

" Bye Blackstar! Have a great time! ", I waved to my meister as he boarded a plane with Kidd, Maka, and Professor Stein for a week long meister only training mission. It was silent for a few minutes as me and Soul stood watching the plane take off. A calm yet sad atmosphere fell upon us. I felt my shoulders slump, this is going to be the first time in a long time I will be without Blackstar for an extended period of time. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Why the long face? You didn't think you'd be alone the whole time did ya? ", uttered a deep familiar voice. That voice belonged to none other than the cool guy himself Soul Eater. " Cool guys always keep their friends company. ", he said jabbing a thumb at himself. One of his signature grins split his face. It's only been a year since the Kishin had been defeated but Soul had changed so much. He's definitely a lot taller, he now stands at eye level with me. He no longer slouches everywhere, replacing that bad habit with a straightened posture. The baby fat on his body seemingly melted away with time, leaving his face more angular and his body lean. I glanced over his choice of clothing for this most uneventful day. An unbuttoned black short sleeved collared shirt over a red undershirt with a black skull on the chest. With a pair of grey skinny jeans and high top Converse all-stars, he looked casual yet collected. Very cool.

Whistling brought me back to reality. It took me a moment to realize that Soul was just watching me stare at him.

" Not at all, I know will keep me company while my meister is away, " I internally snickered at the face Soul mad at the nickname we call him when we pick on him. ", it's just...Blackstar usually takes the lead on everything we do.. " I trailed off. I know I sound pathetic but it's true. Blackstar has always been the one to lead us into things, be it overly dramatic adventure or pointless soul hunt. Plus without him nothing really goes on at the apartment. Soul dropped his hand to his side and smiled sincerely. His sharp teeth shining slightly.

" Well Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are visiting New York for awhile. Our meisters won't be back for about a week. How about you come stay with me for that time? ", Soul rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

( Soul POV )

I'm not entirely sure why I thought to offer Tsubaki to stay at my place, but I see no reason why not to. I know what it's like to feel lonely, even when surrounded by a city of people. I watched as she stood there with her hands behind her back. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other. My eyes scanned her attire, starting at the top. She decided to wear a jean jacket with a white undershirt. The start clan symbol stitched into the left pocket. The top combination doing a decent job at hiding her more than ample breast. Moving lower ripped skinny jeans hugged her legs comfortably while low top converse all stars covered her feet. All in all, she looked really cute today...Wait. What? Since when did I think Tsubaki is cute? I mean don't get me wrong, Tsubaki is a really attractive women but I've never thought about her in such a way. Being my best friends weapon kinda puts her in the ' do not touch ' box. Rubbing the back of my neck once again I sighed.

" I'd like that. ", I almost didn't hear Tsubaki whisper her answer. If it wasn't for her nod of agreement I wouldn't have really known. I pointed to the door leading into the airport and started walking. I didn't look back to see if she was following but I heard soft footsteps behind me.

####

It was a pretty comfortable silent walk to my bike. Last month after deciding I need to take a break from the old Harley I had bought a red and black sports bike. The head of the bike adorn with a replica of the well known skull of Shinigami. Hopping on the bike I tossed Tsubaki my helmet and waited for her to climb on behind me. She looked nervous but proceeded to slide the helmet on. Her ponytail sticking out the back in a comedic fashion. She sat down and put her hands on my sides. It tickled a little but I'd never let that be known. Revving the engine I slowly worked my way out of the slightly crowded parking lot. Parking is so uncool. Once at the entrance I looked back at Tsubaki and grinned. " Now I will warn you. We might go a little fast. ", with that I took off in the direction of my apartment. Tsubaki clung to me for her life. Her arms wrapped around my midsection almost crushing me. I just laughed evilly and did a wheelie. Her arms tightened, I guess she doesn't like going too fast I smiled to myself.

####

( Normal POV )

Soul slowed his bike down in front of the apartment he shares with Maka. Tsubaki immediately jumped off. He put the kickstand down and swung his leg over. Killing the engine he turned whistling only to be met with a fuming Tsubaki. She tried to look angry but it came out as more pouty than anything else. 'She's really cute when trying to be intimidating', Soul mused to himself before quickly shaking the thought out if his head.

" Come on Tsubaki, I know you loved it. ", at that she huffed and looked away blushing, crossing her arms. ' Jeez she's adorable ', Soul quickly turned around to hide the red that crept quickly across his face. " Come on, race ya to the door! ", Tsubaki yelp when Soul suddenly took off but quickly collected herself. She watched as Soul disappeared up the stairs leading to his apartment. Thinking for a second she began to scale up the side of the building with ease. She stopped at a balcony somewhere in the middle. She could hear Soul about a floor down running up the stairs, she knew the apartment number and was pretty sure she was on the right floor. Twisting her head to look around she saw a door that had ' eater ' carved into it. She gave a grin most uncharacteristic of her and picked the lock.

Soul put his hands on his knees when he got to the door. Trying to calm his breathing, it's been too long since he had to use his own physical ability. His lack of exercise as of late was really showing. He looked back, he didn't think Tsubaki would be that far behind. Now that he thought about it he would have that that Tsubaki would have beaten him up the stairs. He let a sigh escape his mouth. Wondering what could be taking her so long. ' Maybe she changed her mind and doesn't want to stay with me? ', he internally inquired. A frown formed on his face at the possibility. Confused as to why it bothered him so much he shook his head. ' So what if she did, it's not like she's obligated to. ', he questioned his current bummed state. His hand landed on the door to support his weight as he fished for his key in his pocket. Just then the door was thrown open leaving Soul face down on the ground. " What took you so long Soul? ", Tsubaki chimed innocently. Soul just stared up at her. The frown vanishing as if it never appeared. He jumped up quickly and patted himself off. " I let you win, that's what cool guys do for pretty girls. ", he froze. ' I can't believe I just let that out. ' Tsubaki just giggled using her hand to attempt to hide the blush that overcame her face.

" Well thank you. ", Tsubaki smiled gently, helping Soul from the ground. Soul let another one of his trademark grins plaster itself on his face. Tsubaki walked over to the living room and plopped herself on one side of the couch.

" So, you wanna watch a movie? ", Soul asked as he lazily laid himself down on the other end. She inwardly frowned at the distance between them but she couldn't figure out why.

" Sure. What do you have in mind? ", she inquired. She hoped it wasn't anything scary.

" How about…Fifty shades of Grey? ", Soul wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tsubaki blushed madly, Soul moved closer. " I heard it's pretty interesting. " He moved in, licking his lips. Hoping to get a reaction worth laughing at from the other weapon.

"I-I don't know if that's an appropriate movie for us to watch together. ", Tsubaki stuttered out, ready to faint. Soul was only a foot away from her face, the close proximity mixed with the less than innocent look Soul had on his face making Tsubaki heat up all over. Soul wasn't clueless, he knew he was attractive. He would often try to tease Maka in similar fashions, never this direct though. When it seemed Tsubaki was about ready to hand over her consciousness, Soul threw his head back and roared with laughter.

" I'm just joking Tsubaki! ", Another roar came from Soul. To say that Tsubaki was annoyed would be an understatement. She was very much caught off guard by the joke played by her handsome friend. Without thinking she punched him over the back of the head sending Soul to the floor, much like Maka would when delivering her infamous Maka Chop. She was still steaming when she noticed Soul had yet to get back up from the ground.

" Oops ", she muttered. " I guess I hit him a little too hard. ", she blushed in embarrassment. Picking Soul up and throwing him over her shoulder she made her way to what she believed to be Soul's room. Gently pushing open the door she could see she was correct. The small electric piano sitting in one corner was a clear indication she was in the right place. Alongside the small amount of clutter and jazzy feel of the room, this had to be Souls room. She placed him down gently and patted his head. Taking a look around she noticed a nightstand with various pictures in and out of frames. One of him and Maka,a couple of the whole gang together and a few pictures of what she could only assume were his family were amongst the pile. Tsubaki smiled at all the lovely pictures. She didn't have many of her own family, so she greatly enjoyed seeing other family pictures and how happy they seemed.

She looked to the unconscious young man in the room. His breathing steady and even. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each intake of air. She analyzed his face, examining him as someone would a painting. It was interesting to Tsubaki to see Soul in such a peaceful and vulnerable state.

Tsubaki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sleeping scythes stomach growling. ' Okay Tsubaki, time to stop being a creep. ', she smacked herself lightly on the forehead. It was getting close to dinner time and she was getting quite hungry.

" Well, I better make some food to apologize to Soul. ", with that she set off to the kitchen to begin cooking.

( Tsubaki POV )

I had hoped Soul would wake up when I finished cooking dinner but he was still out cold. " I really overdid it " , I frowned to myself, washing the knife I had used to cut up some chicken. After rooting around in their fridge I saw that Maka had made sure to fully stock it for the week. There were plenty of miscellaneous ingredients, implying either Maka or Soul did a lot of cooking. Probably Maka. I giggled to myself. She was like a mom to Soul. Despite the girl making it rather clear, with her descriptive stories of " accidental " encounters with naked Soul, that she wanted to get in his pants. Tsubaki rolled her eyes to herself, she could probably paint a good picture of Soul naked if she really wanted to, due to Maka's descriptions. The thought brought red to her cheeks and her attention to the light snoring that quietly came from the ajar door near the kitchen. The first day staying at Soul and Maka's apartment and I knock Soul unconscious, great. Not exactly the best thing to do when trying to bond with a person. He'll probably want me to leave. Now that I think about it, I don't see any reason Soul felt inclined to offer me to stay with him in the first place. We've always been kind to one another and we're part of the same friend group. Soul was one of few friends that I know I could call upon if I ever needed aid. However, apart from the everyday greeting and occasional comment towards one another we've never really interacted. I guess this is a new opportunity to get to know him and deepen the relationship between the two of us. A smile graced my face. This is also a good opportunity to learn how to live without Blackstar.

I shut the water off, dried my hands and began making my way towards Souls door. I stopped a few inches from the door. My palms got a little sweaty. What if he's mad at me? I hesitated for a moment. Contemplating if I should just go. Leave the food and a sorry note. " What's wrong with me? I sound like Crona! I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a brave ninja! ", I amped myself up. Now nice and ready to wake my friend and apologize for knocking him out, I gently swung the door open and peered inside.

Soul had managed to tangled himself helplessly in his sheets, I suppressed a giggle. He looked really funny. He must have taken his clothes off while he was sleeping because he was only in his boxers. Despite his lack of exercise, Soul still maintained a very respectable physique. His nicely toned body very visible to my wondering eyes. A deep blush covered my face the longer I stared. I had seen Blackstar in this state many times before, but with Soul it was just so…so, " Sexy ", I covered my mouth quickly but it was too late. Souls eyes started to flutter open. I threw myself down to the floor and scrambled out of the room.

" Tsubaki? ", I heard Soul yawn out. I jumped on the couch and pretended to sleep. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I let that come out of my mouth. Better yet why was I thinking something like that? I could hear Soul stumble out of his room and into the livingroom. His footsteps went by me and into the kitchen. Then they returned just as quick stopping in front of me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, he gently rocked me back and forth.

" Hey. Tsubaki wake up. It's too early to be asleep. It's only like...8 o'clock...wait...it was only 5 when we got here! ", he exclaimed. Looking outside at the now dark sky, a contrast to earlier today when the sun sat laughing in the sky. I pretended to wake up, stretching my back and yawning. When I opened my eyes his crimson ones were about a foot away. I noticed he had put sweat pants and a white tank top on before leaving his room. He just stared into my eyes.

" Ummmmm, I kinda knocked you out earlier...sorry.." , I explained with my eyes downcast. He's probably going to kick me out now.

" Eh, whatever. Did you make that curry on the stove? ", at mentioning the curry I had made he drooled slightly.

I can't believe he was just going to ignore the fact I knocked him unconscious. I nodded in response to his question, which was all it took before he launched another question at me. " Have you eaten yet? ", I shook my head. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I blushed at the contact, his hands were so strong yet so soft. " Let's go eat then! ", one of his sharp toothed grins split his face before he pulled me into the kitchen.

( Normal POV )

" How the heck did you know that curry is my favorite food?! ", Soul excitedly rushed around the kitchen. He pulled two bowls from the cabinets above his head and started dividing the food in half.

" I remember you saying something about curry the last time the group all hung out.", Tsubaki smiled knowing she had made something Soul would like. Soul nodded in understanding and dug into his food. Tsubaki couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up every time he took a bite, and how every time he lifted his spoon to take one she could see his toned shoulders and arms flex slightly. She looked down quickly realizing she was staring and began to quietly eat her food.

It wasn't long before Soul and Tsubaki were sitting in the living room after their meal. Soul sat with his hand on his stomach indicating how well he was fed. Tsubaki sat quietly to his left, she seemed to be in deep thought about something but Soul had no idea what it could be about. ' I wonder what's on her mind? ', Soul thought to himself. He glanced to his right at the clock hanging at the kitchen doorway.

" It's 10:00 o'clock. ", he stated plainly. The two just sat there enjoying each others company. Then Soul spoke up, " Would you like to do something with me tomorrow? " Tsubaki jump slightly at his voice. She sat silently for another few moments.

" That would be nice, I don't usually do things without Blackstar leading the way though. ", Tsubaki face palmed internally. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up her meister when trying to bond with Soul. Instead of annoyance being present on Soul's face he just smirked.

" Then I have to show you how good of a time you can have without Blackstar. ", he cockily mused. Tsubaki smiled at his musing. She looked forward to what they would be doing.

" May I ask what we'll be doing? ", Tsubaki turned to Soul quizzically. Shaking his head with a smile Soul made an X with his arms.

" That my dear is a surprise! ", he said in a overly sophisticated manner. Tsubaki suppressed a giggle much like before. " What are you laughing at! ", Soul went on in his sophisticated voice.

" I'm not laughing I'm giggling. ", Tsubaki pointing out matter of factly. Soul made a fake offended look.

" I see we have a smart ass over here! You know what we do to smart asses! ", Soul was now standing up pointing down at her sitting on the couch. Tsubaki yelp when he suddenly lunged at her and began to tickle her. A roar of laughter erupted from her. The usually quiet girl was laughing much like her meister, begging the pianist to stop.

" Please! I'm gonna pee! ", she pleaded. Soul was relentless with his tickles. He had done this to Maka many times before when things got either boring, or if they started friendly bickering like him and Tsubaki had moments ago. The girl curled up, attempting to escape the joyful torment. All her ninja training applied to most situations,but Tsubaki was not prepared for an onslaught like this one. Not even Blackstar had ever interacted with her such a way.

" Soul! I'm warning you! ", she tried to threaten him. He stopped for a second, getting into the thinker position.

" Nah! ", he shrugged and started the tickling again, producing another roar of laughter from Tsubaki.

" Nya! Soul! If you had said you'd be having this kind of fun I would have come home earlier! "

The two weapons froze. Their heads turned quickly at the same time to stare at the magical cat that just walked in on them. The two looked at the position they were in and blushed. Tsubaki was laying on her back under Soul with her legs on either side of his own. Her hand pushed against his shoulders while his were frozen at the sides of her head. Soul jump off and helped Tsubaki stand up. Dusting himself off he cleared his throat preparing to explain themselves. Before a word could leave his mouth Blair had tackled him to the ground, smothering his face in her boobs.

" Blair! Come on let me go! We weren't doing anything. ", Soul gasped out trying to escape. Blair jumped up and turned to Tsubaki and got dead serious.

" So, you and Soul an item? ", Soul sputtered in the background at the question. Tsubaki just stood there, thinking about what was asked. Soul looked at Tsubaki expectantly. She realized she hadn't answered yet and shook her head no. Still letting the thought of her and Soul together sit in her mind. Blair stood still, staring her down. " Ok, I believe you, but being caught in such a naughty position isn't helping.", she then poofed into a cat and stretched. " Nya, I'm going to bed. ", she yawned, " Soul are you coming? ".

A look of confusion passed over Tsubaki's face at that last bit.

" Blair likes to sleep in the bed with Maka or me. ", Soul explained seeing the confused look. He walked passed Tsubaki and down the hall, Blair right behind him. " Make sure you're up and ready to go out tomorrow morning. Don't make breakfast, I have the whole day planned out. Okay? ", he said turning to look at Tsubaki before entering his room. When she nodded letting him know she understood he disappeared. A loud yawn was heard from the cracked open door to Soul's room and then silence. Soon Tsubaki turned off all the lights that were on and layed down on the couch. There she rested in silence for a few brief moments. Then she heard footsteps behind the couch, a blanket and pillow landing softly on her midsection. " I forgot all about where you will be sleeping, so until I figure it out you can sleep in my room. ", she could make out his head looking over the back of the couch. " But I get my pillow and blanket. ", he snickered.

" It's really okay Soul, I dorm mind..". Tsubaki started but was cut off by Soul rolling her off the couch. Tsubaki got off the ground and pouted in Soul's general direction. " That wasn't very nice Mr. Cool. ", she teased. Before Soul could retort she started towards Soul's room. She quickly thanked him and entered the room.

The image of almost naked Soul came rushing back to Tsubaki's mind. She could feel the blood go to her cheeks. ' It's ok, it's not like you haven't seen a boy like that before. You can do this! ', she thought to herself. She plopped the pillow down on the bed and then flopped back onto it. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly comfortable and soft it was. The next thing she noticed was that the bed held Soul's scent which she found she really liked. She took one big inhale of breath then sighed, followed by a quiet yawn, disturbing the silence of the room. Adjusting the pillow and making sure she was all covered by the blanket, Tsubaki finally settled down for sleep. Her eyes slowly closing. Dreams of a certain crimson eyed, shark toothed young man awaiting her subconscious.

 _ **####**_

 _ **####**_

 _ **Author Note: So how was that? What would you guys like to see in the future. Please review! Give me your honest opinion, good or bad. Peace!**_


End file.
